Highschool DxD 10 years, no past
by spkieeb2
Summary: Issei dies but returns 10 years later, his parents are dead, he is all alone. but when his red haired master helps him out, a spark is formed and soon turns to a flame. AU OOC and lemon, many many lemons this is only a Rias x Issei no harem sorry and warning chace of bad grammer, beta tester welcome
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank for trying out this story. Let me just say as much as it turns away readers I want to let you know I'm not the best with grammar and it will be pretty bad so yeah just a heads up. If you want to beta read and edit this story let me know.

Now, it's time for me to tell you what the gist of the story. First this a Issei X Rias fanfic not a Issei X Herem. The plot is basically, Issei dies but comes back after 10 years, all he has known is darkness and Rais and her house believe his is dead so their moral is down and Rias is the worst. So O.R.C are failing with their job. But what happens when Issei returns we shall see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: waking up.<p>

The battle was lost, there was no way we could win. Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Akeno and Rias had all fallen. Each and everyone of them had been trapped in stone til the sun rose. I was the only one left. Me, Issei, the weakest devil out there was left to defeat a stray devil that could turn people to stone. I was I going to win.

"Partner here it comes again dodge!" Ddraig's voice roared from my scarred gear known as boosted gear.

I did as he said and dodged the liquid and sprayed out the devils tiny breasts. The fire behind me became stone just like the rest building.

"Boost." The gear yelled as it powered up.

I just kept rolling and dodging until I was fully boosted. The I just kept dodging, even with my power if I got to close to the devil I would be dead.

"D you got any plans?" I asked as the hid behind the stoned fire.

"Just one, How the dividing gear." Ddraig ask speaking about the white gauntlet I had on my right hand and the power I stole off the vanishing dragon, the white empire when we fought.

"Same as the right boosted to max, full of power." I said starting to panic as the devil broke the stone.

"Right repeat after me." Ddraig started to chant in my head and I repeated soon to clear activation words were heard and I yelled them out.

"Boosted Gear! Boosted divide!" I then slammed by fist together. Soon the room shook the gems in my fists started to pulse. "Dude what's happening."

"You're restoring power, boosting then diving the power of everything around us. You'll end the fight and defeat the stray but at a cost." Ddraig told me.

"What cost."

"10 years of your life."

I smiled I didn't care. I was useless, I may of ended fight but go serious injured each and every time and I was always doing something wrong, disappearing for 10 years would effect anything. "Fine."

I pressed my fist together harder and then I pulled them apart which sent a shock wave thougth the building, everything was pulled towards me as I absorbed all the power and the things that didn't have power crushed me. The only things left standing were the statues of my allies.

Slowly they returned to normal as the sun hit them. They looked around and saw the fight was over.

"What happened, where's the stray." Kiba thought out loud.

"I...I think we won, can we go home now." Gasper half said half sobbed.

"Yeah we can Issei...Where are you." Rias called. Nothing. "Issei!"

"Issei!" everyone called trying to find him.

"Oh" Koneko said in her normal emotionless voice.

"Don't tell me, he's in that." Asia said looking at the pile of rubble.

"I think he is oh Issei." Akeno said in her normal cheerful voice but it contain a hint of sorrow, pain and sadness.

Rais was heart broken her eyes teared up, her voice broke but she hid it the best she could. "Come on guys we... we know what this means."

"Your not even going to try to dig him out." Kiba said with disgust at Rais. " He might be alive we never know."

"We're leaving and that's an order, everyone thought the portal." Rais boomed as she opened the portal home slowly one by one they returned home, Rais was the last.

None of them knew that in the center of the rubble shell was a core of pure power, building the strength skill, speed, knowledge and maturity of it's host.

/10 Years later./

"Boost!" boomed the boosted gear as my eyes snapped open my body still had a faint red glow my hands we're missing and Ddraig's voice and constant roar didn't piece my ears. I just laid there. Normally If I was still not really doing much I would think about breast and big ones at that. But now I was just blank. No images ran thought my head, no fantasies were created and it was calm. However one image still remained, one name played like a broken record, I was thinking about my master, The woman I loved but knew we could never be, The woman that was my guardian.

"Boost!" I suddenly felt a large amount of pain and my hands returned, they soon were covered by my scarred gear. and Ddraig's roar returned. Suddenly his roar became my own, I let out a roar of pain as my body changed, body gained it's dragon scale and I felt power, more power than I have ever felt.

The next thing I knew was that I was under ground and I wanted out so I began to think of a place I wanted to be and after a red light I was there, I was outside. Then I felt more pain and I looked at my white, right hand. It was no longer white bearing a green gem, it had a snake slithering round it. As the pain continued the snake left my hand and became alive. "Master" It hiss.

"Master?" I said confused.

"You are my my master and I am your familiar, My name is your to choice." The snake hissed

"Oh wow OK, I shall call you...slice." As I spoke the name and the snake coiled, it grow and became human. It entered it's human form and it's voice was no longer a hiss it was now a deep manly voice.

The man stood in front of Issei, was a 5.7 foot tall man with jet black hair, a silk shirt that was only buttoned up to his chest, which stood bear. He had muscle and looked every strong. over all he was ever attractive, even to a straight guy. The only snake like features were his tongue and his green snake like eyes. "Then I am your master, my name is slice and I shall serve you and only you."

"Well thanks I guess." I said still very confused. Slice then turned back to snake form and wrapped him self round my right hand. The gear vanished as did the snake print. I looked around to see where I was. I saw I was in a large field that look familiar. As I took a couple of steps I knew where I was.

I saw the school clock tower telling me I was in the school field where Rias and CO would train. But I didn't have time to see them, I need to see my parents. Tell them I was OK.

/Issei's house./

As I teleported (Yes I could do that now, had no idea how though.) To the front door of my house, I saw it looked different. I stepped into the door and saw it was back to how it was before Rias changed it into the home for me and all the girls in our house hold. I step further into the house.

As I did it smelt something different, something familiar but different. I walked into the living room to find the smell. It was my parent, and the rotting corpse. "I'm sorry parents. When you died, the didn't believe it and came here to find you, You partners had no idea where you were all what happened. The fallen angles didn't believe them and killed them to punish them. I'm sorry."

"You said there was a price." I said knowing it was my fault to. "Slice."

The snake man appeared. " Yes sir."

"Clean up this mess give them a real burial will you, they are...they were great people and amazing parents." I said with trying to keep my cool.

"Of course as you wish." The man then left with the bodies, later I was told which grave yard they were buried in.

Once the house was cleared I walked to my bed room and laid on my bed, Slice re-entered my arm and i began to sob. Ddraig kept silent until i stopped. "What now." I asked.

"We return to our house." Ddraig said as if it was nothing.

"Oh so we just return after 10 years of being gone. Great plan." I said full of sarcasm.

"And what did you have in mind." Ddraig asked.

As much as I hated to admit it the welsh dragon was right I need to go back to them and tell them what had happened. "Fine we'll leave in the morning." I said as I fell asleep.

/High school the next day./

I walked thought the front gate and time froze, 'Gasper's got control of his gear, that good.' I thought. Suddenly I sensed something heading to my neck and I stepped back. "Who are you."

Kiba had his balance breaker to my throat and I knew he was ready to strike. " Hey Kiba good to see you again, It's Issei."

His eyes grow dark full of rage. "Don't lie to me, you may look like him by Issei been dead for..."

I finished his sentence. "For ten years, I know I save you lot by taking ten years away from myself, I'm sorry."

"Die liar." Kiba said as he pushed the sword forward.

I dodged out the way, I had no idea how I did it but I did. He struck again and again until i summoned my scarred gear and caught his sword. "Kiba listen to me, I came to tell you and all the house members the truth of what happened to me, I woke up yesterday, found my parents dead your all I've got, tell me to leave one more time and I will."

Kiba thought for a moment before smirking. " If you really are Issei tell me what my favorite part of the woman's body is?"

I thought back to the time I was teaching Gasper how to be a perv and Kiba walked in on our conversation. Gasper asked him what his favorite part of the female body was and Kiba answer was odd as always

"Your favorite part of a women's body is the vagina or as you put it the grand pussy. You like it wet and tight." I said

"Just like you like your breast large and firm. Welcome back man." Kiba said with a smirk before he lead me to the club room to meet the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p>And there you go the first chapter, this story is going to uploaded weekly and i hope you like it, let me know in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite.<p>

See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so it took some thinking and I decided that... on second thought let me show you in the chapter, enjoy. On a side note these are the charaters I have seen in the anime so if people you know in Highschool DxD aren't mentioned I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: That's not him<p>

Me and Kiba walked into the club house. As we walked in we saw all those who were part of Rias' house. However things were different from the last time I was here, first Rias' had red eyes from what looked like she had been endlessly crying, Akeno was holding Rias and her hair had grown, Asia hadn't changed much other than she wore a cross round her neck and was praying, Koneko had grown had got a bigger bust however she also had larger arms showing her muscle she was once able to hide, Xenovia had longer hair and was shaping her sword and finally Gasper had grown and looked more manly than he did 10 years ago.

As we walked in Asia jumped up and hugged Kiba "Oh Kiba I was so worried, when you went against that powerful devil all on your own I was worried I would lose you."

Kiba smiled and kissed Asia forehead, "Don't worry Asia I'm fine wasn't much of a fight anyway."

"Speaking of a fight, did you get the name of the devil did it look like a stray or what." Rias asked.

"No it wasn't a stray just a ghost. The name of the devil was Issei." Kiba said with a smirk and i showed my face, what a bad idea that was.

As soon as Rias saw my face I was hit by a powerful spell that sent back though the door, I pulled my way out of wall I was thrown into and I activated my boosted gear and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL RIAS IT'S ME!"

"No you are not, I know devil's like you, shapeshifters. You get into houses and destory them from the inside. Issei died 10 years ago you can't fall me." Rias said as she throw and second spell.

This time I saw it coming and I moved, time felt like it had stop and my body moved it way round the attack and I dodge it. "Rias stop please it's me, I used a skill that would put me in a pocket dimention for ten years, I didn't die, I matured."

I pleaded for Rias to believe hell inside I was praying she did, but she didn't, she throw more and more spells at me and was screaming as the tears rolled down her face, "Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar."

I just took the hits, my body took it and it felt weak, my body lost it's strengh not because of pain, just because of numbness I got from the constate assault, I had had it. I activated my Dragon armour and ran forward. I ran through the attack and grabbed Rias, and then activated my wings. I flew into the air and landed at my house. Once there I pushed Rais forward and showed the emptiness that was there. "Look at this Rias I lost everything because I saved you with that thing I did, And now you want me gone because you can't believe me. What great king you made out to be."

Rias was glowing red with rage. "You are not Issei." she said coldly.

"Then get out! It's be a pleasure to serve you Rias. You have just lost your Pawns." I said as i opened the door to let her out. As she left I pushed my right arm forward and the snake 'tattoo' on my arm showed and awoken, soon Slice was in his human form and was waiting for orders. "Slice go and keep an eye on O.R.C any sign of trouble come get me I need some way to prove myself."

Slice nodded and hissed "Yessss bosss" Before going to his snake form and slithering out.

/club house/

Rias opened the door to see the look of disgust on the faces of the house members. Kiba was the first to make a comment. "What have you done Rias that was Issei, I know it, we know and so do you."

Rias wasn't happy with that comment. "You know he died 10 years ago we all do." 

"No you think he died we never looked through the rubble, if we did then we could of known, we could of known he was telling the truth." Kiba spat.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I love Issei. I want him to be alive just as much as you do but that's not him." Rias spat back.

"Your wrong Rias that was Issei I could tell the moment he stepped on campus, I activated my scared gear so Kiba could easily bring him here, and you throw him away." Gasper said siding with Kiba

"You two out!" Rias ordered. Slowly everyone began to leave. "Where are you all going."

"We're leaving Rias, we all agree with Gasper and Kiba, you want them out for believing what we all think so were all leaving." Akeno said before she and the rest of the club left, leaving Rias on her own. Or so she thought.

Joining was a snake that coiled and turned into a man. It was slice. "Who are you." Rias asked.

"My name is Slice the snake familiar of Issei the crimson dragon emperor. I was sent by Issei to keep a eye on you and so he can protect you even if you don't want him to." Slice said with a bow.

Rias was in shock she was wrong "So that was Issei but how did he get a familiar? Or better yet how did he become so powerful."

Slice smirked. "My master's power has grow 20 times what it use to be, the only reason it did was because in his hihbination he asorbed all the magical energy around him in the dimentional pocket, I was a gift from your brother given to him as a reward for his sacarfice of 10 years of his life."

Rias collapsed, she was wrong and she stabbed him in the back. Then she got an idea. "You said who were sent to keep an eye on us" Slice nodded. "Then can you tell Issei at this time we are under attack and in danger so that he shows himself."

Slice shook his head. "NO I can not lie to my master, however go here at this time and fight this stray, it is tough enough that you will fail to kill it if he does not help you and it helps both of us."

Rias nodded her head and asked a question. "Why will it help both of us."

The man turned back to a snake and spoke. "Because you get your Issei back and I don't have to belong to house-less super devil."

Rias could help but smirk at the fact that Issei was called super devil and not a failure. She also smiled at the fact she was going to get her Issei back. And she wasn't going to let go again.

* * *

><p>AN and there you go, here is chapter 2 sorry about the mistakes as I got a new laptop and I still learning how to use it full.


End file.
